Memories From Mid Sodor
'Memories From Mid Sodor '''is an episode of the eighth season. Plot A long time ago, Duke, Sir Handel and Peter Sam worked on the Mid Sodor railway. There were quite a few other engines there, too. One that really came to memory was a brother of Sir Handel. his name was Albert, not to be confused with the Albert on the Furness Railway. This enigne was the exact color of Sir Handel, but had a different nameplate and no number. He was cocky just like Sir Handel used to be, but it was unknown to Sir Handel if he was still like that. One day, Sir Handel was on the Skarloey railway, his new home when the Thin Controller came up. "Sir Handel, there's...uh, something I have to talk to you about. It's about Albert, your brother." Sir Handel's face quicky filled with a sad look. "He's being scrapped, isn't he?" "No," said the Thin Controller. "Albert is being put out of service as of 2015, and he will be shunted into a museum in Gloucestershire." Sir Handel was a bit sad. If Albert was put into a museum, he would never get to interact with him again. Sir Handel puffed away sadly, and went to work. The coaches saw Sir Handel's sad look. "What's the matter, Sir Handel?" asked Ada. "My brother is being put into a museum." Sir Handel glumly announced. "I really want him to work here or at least somewhere, so i can be sure he is safe and sound." "I know how you must feel, but don't be discouraged. " Jane smiled. "you will soon see past it." Sir Handel smiled. Ada, Jane and Mabel were always making Sir Handel feel good, and even at a low point, he was starting to feel good. Sir Handel was puffing through the countryside when he had an idea. He would tell the Thin Controller at the next station. When Sir Handel reached the next station, he told the Thin Controller. 'If Albert came to this railway, then he could be happy, and on top of that, he wouldn't have to be put into a museum!" The Thin Controller pondered on the idea. "That does sound like a good idea, Sir Handel. However, I am not too sure we could have him here. There is no work for him to do." Sir Handel picked up a bit of courage. "Well, he could help with the passangers." "Brilliant idea," said the Thin Controller. "I'll phone his controller." A few weeks later, a blue engine who looked like Sir Handel came to Sodor. Stanley brought him on a flatbed. Soon, he was put on the track. "Hello, Falcon." he called. Sir Handel saw Albert. he smiled, "Hello, Albert." he said. "I bet you are happy to be here. Being on a working railway again must of made you happy, huh?" "I didn't mind being put in a museum." Albert said. "I would like to get peace and quiet at night when all the visitors went home." Now Sir Handel felt bad. He really wanted Albert to be happy, and he just found out he ruined that. "I got to get back to work," said Sir Handel. He sadly puffed to the Blue Mountain Quarry. When he got there, Toby was just pulling out with his tarped hay cars. He slowed to see Sir Handel. "Are you okay, Sir handel?", he asked. "you look sad." 'I ruined my brother's life." Sir Handel replied glumly. "Oh, nonsense." said Toby. "I heard all about that. I am sure he is greatful to be on his brother's railway." Sir Handel smiled. "Thanks, Toby." he said. "I feel confident again." He soon shunted his stone cars next to Isobella and headed back to the sheds. When he got there, he saw Albert. "Hello, so how are you?" "This railway is perfect!" Albert sarted. "at first, i was a bit skeptical. But now, I see maybe this was the best decision I have ever made." Sir Handel was pleased. "How did I ever get by without being here?" Albert continued. "I guess maybe our old friends will never be seen again." "I wouldn't say that," Sir Handel said. 'After all, anything is possible..." Characters *Toby *Sir Handel *Albert *Ada, Jane, and Mabel *Mr. Percival *Stanley (does not speak)'' *Isobella (does not speak) *Rusty (cameo) Gallery Thomaschuggington'sillustrationrequest.jpeg|Rusty, Sir Handel and Albert Category:Season 8 Category:Thomas Chuggington's Episodes Category:Future Releases